ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMF Tag Team Championships
EMF Tag Team Championships Details Current Champion Revolution (Masters & Godwin Date Won January 5, 2008 Promotion Extreme Measures Federation Date Created December 18, 1999 Statistics Most Reigns Tony Ikeda (4 reigns) Jarred Carthallion (4 reigns) First Champion on Record Hardcore Holly & Hardcore Barczkowski Longest Reign Angelus Archer & John Cena(365 days) Shortest Reign Hardcore Holly & Hardcore Barczkowski (3 days) The EMF Tag Team Championships are the main (and only) titles in the EMFs Tag Team Division. They were created on the 18th December 1999. They are perhaps the most prestigious Tag Titles in E-wrestling due to their long existence. Championship History On 18 December 1999, Hardcore Holly and Hardcore Barczkowski became the first ever EMF Tag Team Champions. They reign lasted only 3 days before they lost them to the Acolytes. The Acolyters held them for 26 days, the longest reign before the "dark ages" (lost results 2000-2001). The first tag team champions after the Dark Ages were Jarred Carthallion and Justin Franchise. When their team split, Jarred and Warrior defeated Franchise and Primetime for the gold. They held the titles for 35 days, breaking the pevious record, before losing the gold to Matt Dragon and Mr E. Dragon and E would beat the record again as they held the gold 77 days before losing to Road and Prez Mike on December 30, 2001 at First Blood. On May 28, 2002, Edge and Christian won the Tag Team Titles from Pain and Suffering at wWo Lockdown. In doing so, they both became the first 2 superstars to hold the Tag Team Titles twice. Badd Boy and Degenerate would also break the length record when they won the titles on the 17th of May and lost them on the 16th August to TwilighT and Impact. This record was beaten by Jarred Carthallion, who captured the titles for his 3rd time with Messiah at EMF Evolution 2003. At Last Stand 2004, Neddie and MDK won the Tag Team Titles. 90 days later, at EMF Evolution 2004, they lost the titles after 90 days, 1 short of setting the new record. The team that beat then, Angelus and Punisher, would then smash the length record, holding the belts for 230 days before Punisher turned on Angelus, foring the belts to be vacated. With the Tag Titles vacant going into Survial of the Fittest 2005, a Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match was announced. 12 Men, 6 teams, One Chamber for the vacant title. In the biggest match in Tag Title history, John Cena (see EMF John C and Dude Nick came up trumps, defeating 5 top EMF Teams to secure the gold. Cena and Nick would later lose the gold to Wes and Scotty Kincaid, and Kincaid would then turn on Wes, replacing him as his partner with Badd Boy. During this reign, Badd Boy would beat both of the tag title records, entering his 4th reign, and holding the gold for 294 days. However, the belts were never defended during this reign. At Cold Day in Hell 2006, John Cena and Angelus Archer captured the gold, and went on to be the first team to hold the gold for a year, holding it for exactly 365 days before losing it to Jarred and Chris Masters. Current Champions The current Tag Team Champions are Chris Masters and Dan Godwin. Masters initially won the gold with Jarred, but the team split. Jarred teamed with Kavaros against Gambler and Marquise and lost. Masters and Godwin then faced Gambler and Marquise to decide the rightful champions, and defeated them. They are both in the first tag title reign, and have been champions since January 5, 2008. Full Championship History EMF Title History See also Revolution Dan Godwin Chris Masters Gambler Marquise Extreme Measures Federation Tag Team Championships Category:Tag Team Championships